ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
On Map Travel
Baby Einstein: On Map Travel October 31, 2018 * Baby Einstein: On Map Travel 2018 October 31, 2018 Characters * Randy The Raccoon * Coco The Cockatoo * Sidney The Squirrel * Stripes The Tiger * Oillie The Otter * Sandy The Seahorse * Squirt The Horse * Bumblette The Bee * Harry The Hippo * Wellington The Cow * Oinky The Pig * Galileo’s Mom * Galileo The Kangaroo * Isaac The Lion * Salt The Lemur * Noah The Elephant * Pavlov The Dog * Sugar The Cat * Wordsworth The Parrot * Oliver The Octopus * Penelope The Penguin * Quackamus The Duck * Flossy The Flamingo * Neptune The Turtle * Bonkers The Frog * Penny The Peacock * Misty The Mouse * Bonker the Turtle * Violet The Mouse * Roger The Rooster * Sunny The Rabbit * Parker The Polar Bear * Divin' The Dolphin * Sandy The Seal * Vincent Van Goat * Jane The Monkey * Wanda The Fish * Stella The Kitten * Wablo The Walrus * Harry The Baby Hippo * Beethoven The Giraffe Travels On The Texas Part 1 * Sugar Land * Fredericksburg * Marble Falls * Blanco Travels On The Texas Part 2 * El Paso * Brownwood * Armarillo * Santa Rosa Travels On The New Mexico Part 1 * Albuquerque * Las Cruces * Rio Rancho * South Valley Travels On The New Mexico Part 2 * Santa Fe * Bernalillo * North Valley * Santa Ana Travels On The Arizona Part 1 * Surprise * Phoenix * Tucson * Grand Canyon Travels On The Arizona Part 2 * Flagstaff * Holbrook * Seligman * Peach Springs * Maricopa Travels On The Utah Part 1 * Beaver * Springville * Park City * South Odgen Travels On The Utah Part 2 * Salt Lake City * Draper * Spanish Fork * Sandy Travels On The Nevada Part 1 * Las Vegas * Henderson * Reno * Carson City Travels On The Nevada Part 2 * Paradise * Coyote Springs * Indian Springs * Red Rock * Mountain Springs Travels On The California Part 1 * Benicia * San Bernardino * Yoesmite National Park * Valley Springs Travels On The California Part 2 * Galt * Elk Grove * Sacramento * Oceanside Musical Selections # Divertimento No. 8 in F Major, K213, 1st Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Quintet for Piano and Winds in E-Flat Major, K452, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Symphony No. 38 in D Major, K504, Prague, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Deep in the Heart of Texas - Traditional # Serenade No. 13 in G Major, K525, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Piano Sonata in F, K332, 1st Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain - Traditional # Piano Sonata in C, K545, 3rd Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Serenade No. 12 in C Minor, K388, 1st Movement - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Symphony No. 94 in G Major, Surprise, Hob.I:94, 3rd Movement - Franz Joseph Haydn # Eine Kleine Gigue in G, K574 - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Four Czech Dances, Book 1: Polka No. 3 in F Major - Bedrich Smetana # Oh, Susanna - Traditional # Hungarian Polka, "Eljen a Magyar", Op. 332 - Johann Struass II Scenes * Pack Luggage * New Mexico Gift Shop * Neptune Wears A Mexican Hat * Cockatoo Gas Trip * Holiday Inn Casino * Armadillo Bluebonnet Bust * Pancake Caper Deleted Scenes #1 * Let's Go Next Stop To Drive-In Pancakes and Milk * Go Next Stop Arizona to Utah - Construction Speed * Let’s Go To See The Horses * Let's Go To Nevada - In N Out Burger, Nevada * Let's Going Road To Nevada and California - Road Mountain National Park Category:Videos Category:On map travel Category:Movies